happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wallpapers
Wallpapers related to Happy Tree Friends Fanon in general go here. If the wallpaper is intended for a desktop wallpaper, try using one of these sizes for making one: 800x600, 1024x768, 1280x1024, 1920x1080 superspeedwallpaper.png|Superspeed wallpaper craftywallpaper.png|Crafty wallpaper htffwallpaper.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #1 fireballwallpaper.png|Fireball wallpaper elliottwallpaper.png|Elliott wallpaper prankywallpaper.png|Pranky wallpaper jumperswallpaper.png|Jumpers wallpaper gruntsthegruesomewallpaper.png|Grunts wallpaper hatchywallpaper.png|Hatchy wallpaper freezywallpaper.png|Freezy wallpaper animals wallpaper.png hawkeyewallpaper.png|Hawkeye wallpaper Sheriff wallpaper.png|Howdy wallpaper Minttles Wallpaper.jpg|Minttles wallpaper Guts.png|Gutsy wallpaper western.png htffwallpaper2.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #2 (also features the crossover character Scrat) Music Wallpaper.png itchywallpaper.png|HTF crossover wallpaper: Itchy buckandchuckwallpaper.png|Buck and Chuck wallpaper raritywallpaper.png|HTF crossover wallpaper: Rarity mimiwallpaper.png|Mimi wallpaper trippywallpaper.png|Trippy wallpaper eliwallpaper.png|Eli wallpaper aofwallpaper.png|Aussie Outback Friends wallpaper cryptiewallpaper.png|Cryptie wallpaper spooky wallpaper.png mousetrap.png|Cheesy wallpaper Snow day.jpg vote todd.png|Voting wallpaper, featuring Todd Foolish Rules.jpg Derp and Derp.png|Crossover wallpaper featuring Derp&Derp point.png|Plushy and Pointy wallpaper Tree Town Racing Poster.png|Tree Town Racing promotional poster SDCCPoster.png|SDCC 2013 poster checkerswallpaper.png|Checkers wallpaper imagination wallpaper.png Beachlife.png UnluckyTrio.png familt of three.PNG BACKGROND H.PNG|Patriot's backgroud is colors of the Union Jack and United States flag. meat murder.png FunnyChoke.png Pallwaper.png|A Halloween wallpaper, featuring Flippy and Flaky, along with Giggles and Cuddles as zombies ironicwallpaper.png|Ironic wallpaper cryptiesniffleswallpaper.png joshwallpaper.png|Josh wallpaper funguswallpaper.png|Fungus wallpaper crazywallpaper.png|Crazy wallpaper theentertainerwallpaper.png|The Entertainer wallpaper biohazardwallpaper.png|Biohazard wallpaper joshgermywallpaper.png htffwallpaper3.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #3 puffywallpaper.png|Puffy wallpaper kamgiggleswallpaper.png posyandnegywallpaper.png|Posy and Negy wallpaper htffwallpaper4.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #4 Stamp Wallpaper.png|Stamp Wallpaper pallpapre.png|Charles and splicer wallpaper Pallpaper.png|The pilgrim wallpaper Agoodtime.png|Blood and gore wallpaper. TarsyTailyWallpaper.jpg Merryffffff.png|Tulip wallpaper. Xmas picture.png|Special holiday wallpaper Samantha and Danica wallpaper.png|Samantha and Danica Wallpaper. Spam.png|Goosta wallpaper Fire ray.png|Raymond wallpaper Boom arm.png|Peppery and Chompy wallpaper zzzzzzzzz.png|Random wallpaper #1 lightupthenight.png Welcome 2014.png NEVERALONE.png colorful.png|Chroma and Brushy wallpaper G2.png|The Graffiti wallpaper. Groundhog day.png|Groundhog Day wallpaper (featuring Silhouette) buisness.png pin tail.png|Pin the tail on the donkey? Working tail.png|Taily wallpaper patriotwallpaper.png|Patriot wallpaper htffwallpaper5.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #5 look into my eyes.png|Daydream wallpaper Kill2.png|Kill wallpaper bonnywallpaper.png|Bonny wallpaper puckywallpaper.png|Pucky wallpaper riowallpaper.png|Rio wallpaper Hat.png HTF Movie PosterNew.png|''The HTF Movie'' Poster #1 Creamqueen wallpaper.png|Cream and Queen Wallpaper smile cone.png|Coney wallpaper Spongebob crossover.png|Are you ready, kids? 4th july.png pirate booty l.png pirate booty ii.png ThefourthfourthofJulyfourteen.PNG chillin villain.png Disco dead.png ice cream wallpaper.png|Looks like they were not lying when the ice cream shop said the "cream" part was a rabbit. Halloweenie.png Chew bun.png|Bun wallpaper anaconda.png|My anaconda don't! Happy Holidays.png|2014 Christmas edition jackfrostnose.png fanclub.png|Fanny wallapaper 20141221181648.png|Have A Very Nutty Christmas! htffwallpaper2015.png|HTFF wallpaper #6 + 2015 calendar diggingforgold.png magicwallpaper.png htfspeciesswap.png|Species Swap wallpaper stinkyvalentine.png|2015 Valentines' Day wallpaper #1 Shesmine.png|2015 Valentine's Day wallpaper #2 eggsellent.png|Easter 2015 wallpaper yolking.png|Another Easter 2015 wallpaper directorscut.png Air Wind.png|Background episode Air Wind tropicalvacay.png|Ready for summer? Frozengonewrong.png|Cosplay gone wrong walkingsunshine.png|...Literally lumberjack.png|Wallpaper with generic characters (one's an early concept for Shabby, the other is a possible character idea) Campfirewallpaper.png|Fun fact: This wallpaper was made while the creator was listening to campfire songs. campfirewallpaper-canoncharacters.png|The same wallpaper, but with canon characters lollipop rain.png|Lollipop rain...some stay dry and others feel the pain! canadaday15.png|Canada Day 2015 wallpaper 4thofjuly.png|(belated) 4th of July 2015 wallpaper 1436132335196-277574678.jpg|Open your heart. zootopia.png|Tribute to an upcoming Disney movie coconutwallpaper.png|Coconut wallpaper Blackwhitered.png Sealofapproval.png Campfirewallpaperikeiguana.png|Ike Iguana's version of the Campfire Wallpaper. Hypnowallpaper.png|Don't stare directly at this one... Koolkrew.png Shizzle.png breakfastwallpaper.png|Ironically, this was made in the afternoon. And the creator had brunch that day. hypnodisco.png Aof new.png|Aussie Outback Friends wallpaper Hotwings.png comingthisfall.png|Fall-themed wallpaper limewallpaper.png|Lime wallpaper nuttysanuswallpaperlol.png|Nutty and Sanus wallpaper htffwallpaper7.png|Happy Tree Friends Fanon wallpaper #7 jerrywallpaper.png|Jerry wallpaper randomwallpaper.png|Random wallpaper #2 toxicitywallpaper.png|Toxicity wallpaper swindlerwallpaper.png|Swindler wallpaper fyrewallpaper.png|Fyre wallpaper uplook.png halloweeniscoming.png|Halloween-esque wallpaper disneyvillains.png sweethalloween.png halloween2015.png Falling.png xmastreewallpaper.png November.png reindeer.png Category:Miscellaneous